


I got accepted into demon collage? I thought there were only 7 lords? Who's the Demon queen!?

by Merecalmagical



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, mc interaction, your Mc meets my Mc prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: I'm grateful for those that are interested in Marie, I wanted to write a simple, 'how your MC would meet mine' prompt because Marie is rather, unique?If she's been invited to your AU she would have the 'annoying little sister' position and not be a romantic rival for the brothers, but she is passionate about Diavolo and would do absolutely anything for him (yandere noises)Marie is a handful and although I personally would not want to be dragged along in her cretin mischief some of you want too so here is a short prompt of how MC might meet The demon Queen Marie Clare.
Relationships: mcxmc
Kudos: 3





	I got accepted into demon collage? I thought there were only 7 lords? Who's the Demon queen!?

reader's Mc insert with Marie Clare.

I can still remember the college invitation letter from RAD, The way the letters shimmered like gold on the yellow paper, the way it smelled like ash. The swirling signature on the bottom. 

From, Lord Diavolo Prince of The Devildom, Dean of The Royal Academy of Diavolo RAD

I thought it could be fake, to my surprise I wasn't and I was accepted along with several others into the first mixed class at the Devildom's top university.

Upon sitting in the crowd I was comforted by the familiar human faces, Men and women of my age from all over the world, It was rather astonishing too see so many varieties of the same uniform, even more so how the customization applied to the not human students,

A woman with green skin who had to have been over eleven foot tall stood behind a beautiful Dark haired man who was giving a passionate speech. His name was Lucifer, the right hand and Vice president of the Student council, he was naming his 'brothers in arms' six men who were also impossible attractive, explaining how each human student was assigned to a brother for protection, how that tied into our dormitory arrangements.  
"Pride , Greed , Envy , Wrath , Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth, each Avatar will see to your protection enrichment, and fulfillment for your time here at our University, on behalf of Diavolo and the citizens of the Devildom I welcome you too RAD."

The handsome demon paused he appeared to have a pained expression cross his features he seemed reluctant to leave the podium.  
"There is one last speaker today, Our student elected representative for the Human world...."

Confusing, being a part of RAD's first mixed class, had the demons elected the most human like demon?

There was a few wild claps that Lucifer quickly shushed, pointing to a group of succubae, "Don't start, If there's any damage caused after that one's speech, I'll take it as a personal affront against Diavolo and punish you myself..."

Lucifer rubbed at his temple, what kind of person could make the VP nervous. 

"I present to you the Avatar of Perdition, Marie Clare."

There were whispers among the human student body, Sensing the tension in the demon to my right I was startled too see them slipping some sort of light toy out of their sleeves.

A small looking woman, no perhaps it was a boy, with large glasses and fluffy hair walked across the stage to the podium carrying a three step ladder, he looked up at Lucifer nervously and the Microphone picked up the way he 'eeped'. The small...pretty person sat the step stool down and went to go stand beside an elegant looking woman who's uniform resembled traditional Japanese clothing.

There was an eerie stillness in the crowd, it created a dreadful feeling in my stomach, the demon on my right was a large man with hair seemingly made of blue amethyst crystals, as were his teeth, his muscular hand gripped his light toy tightly, I noticed then the student to my left had begun glowing slightly, I was told this was a trait of Celestial students when they were nervous, at least I wasn't alone.

A small woman walked from behind the curtain, her fluffy brown hair tied high into two twin tails seemed to float behind her as she took long strides with her short legs, she stopped at the step stool and turned, beginning to yell at the student council members. The same small pretty looking individual who carried the step ladder and a silver haired demon wearing sun glasses were trying to calm her down, finally she huffed, stomped her feet and approached to podium.

Stepping onto the top rung she grabbed the microphone, 

"Ke ke ke..."

A villainous laugh?

Her expression twisted the cowlick on top of her head wagged like a cats tail, "Welcome too another yeat at RAD, My servants!"

The crowd erupted, the demon next to me leapt too his feet with a shout as the auditorium filled with cheers, Lucifer had begun yelling into the microphone for everyone to settle down ,I felt the urge to become one with my seat.  
Was this the demon equivalent of cheering for a mascot, I hadn't read about a demon queen or an eight lord in the student guide.

"I love you!!"

"Marie for Student Body President!!"

"Demon queen!!"

"The immoral Immortal!!"

The brunette waved her hands and the cheering finally died down to Lucifer's distain, he was covering the microphone and whispering too the smug looking brunette. 

"My dear underlings, my defeat last year at the hands of my beloved prince haven't dwindled your passion nor mine, I promise this year will be the most Devilish one in RAD's history!"

The crowd began too rile up shouting again and she quickly waved them down, her control over the rambunctious room was as impressive as it was horrifying. The rock headed demon next too me was waving his glow stick and appeared to be sniffling...was he crying?

"For the new students from other realms, I want to say, are you prepared to become your worst selves? The history of devils has long been a negative one, but questionable values and morals are celebrated here in the Devildom! Yes!" She appeared to point directly at me out of everyone in the crowd. "You can be your worst self! Give into temptation! Embrace your inner demons!"

What an awful opening speech, but perfect for a demon queen. The crowd was roaring, waving glow sticks and standing on their chairs, Lucifer had begin shouting at everyone to shut up as the twin tailed brunette was waving behind the podium, her expression changed too serious suddenly and she began grappling for the microphone with Lucifer in an impressive display of physical strength, wasn't Lucifer supposed too be the strongest of the Avatars?

The small cocky looking brunette had finally wrangled the microphone away from Lucifer and was hiding behind a blue haired man who looked terribly nervous,  
"I also want to add don't any of you, ANYONE, try to take Diavolo's hand from me! He's MINE!! I won't share him! Not even with Lucif---"

Lucifer had finally grabbed the microphone and was giving a normal ending announcement, everyone should go get settled into their dormitories, meet their dorm mates and assigned Avatar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I later found out that the Human student body representative was the adopted little sister of the brothers, she lived at House Lamentation in a yellow and green room, was a disciplinary club member. How do I know?

Due to a series of events I was kicked out of my assigned dorm and had begun living in House lamentation as well, that's when I learned the demon lords were actually quite silly.

"Beelzebub! Did you eat all the decorative soap again!?" Asmodeus the avatar of Lust was scolding his younger brother Beelzebub in the foyer, "Just because it smells good doesn't mean it's food!"

"It looked like food!? Buying donut shaped soap and leaving it around, what did you think was going to happen!?"

I greeted Marie, she was so small I hadn't seen her standing beside Beelzebub, she was defending his soap eating, she was rarely seen without Belphegor or Beelzebub. 

"Ah MC, good morning!"

She smiled a fang toothed grin at me, "Are you prepared to complete your tasks today!? You better not disappoint Diavolo!"

I rolled my eyes, "You sound just Like Lucifer."

The brunette gasped, her sharp eyes widening in shock, "D-Don't say that!"  
~*~*~*~*  
I had wondered how such a small seemingly human person could be a member of the RAD disciplinary committee when I discovered Marie was in fact some sort of super hero, or super villain. 

A fight had broken out in the lunch room and I was staring down the incredibly large jaw of a student who'd turned into his demon form, Marie used some sort of golden whip to snap the creature's mouth closed, what happened too the demon next belonged in an unrated horror movie...

Yes, proof that Marie was impossibly powerful manifested time and time again, there seemed to be nothing she couldn't do, except stay out of trouble, thankfully she was there too rescue me and the other human students from life threatening dangers often. 

There was a moment where I thought the demon queen had lost, too my horror and amazement I witnessed first hand how she could be referred too as Immortal, a power terrifying to behold. 

Although Marie passionately declared herself as a human, there is a part of me that knows there's more too the story....

~*~*~*~*~*

Marie seemed to be very uncomfortable with the Celestial students, she was always watching them from the corner of her eye, she avoided talking too them as well. When I asked Lucifer about it he said it was better not to mention it, that she had some stuff she was dealing with. 

I had to respect that, although I found that after I spoke with Solomon, a student teacher. Marie avoided me for and entire week at great lengths, even scaling up a building to avoid having lunch with me.

She only spoke too me again after I mentioned the issue with Leviathan, the two knocking on the door too my room, she held his hand tightly and apologized for avoiding me. 

Even though she had a blood thirsty reputation as Diavolo's 'mad dog' I couldn't help but think she resembled a grumpy faced cat instead. Despite her habit of getting me into trouble as a way of getting out of punishment, running off to questionable businesses in dark alleys for days at a time, smoking, drinking and getting into fights both on and off campus, she can sometimes be cute.

I hope to make more memories with the Demon lords, and the 'Demon Queen' Marie during my time at RAD.


End file.
